1. Field of the Invention
An assembly for blowing liquids from the surface of an object and, more specifically, to an assembly for removing rinse water from a vehicle in a car wash.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such assemblies are well known and are available in various technological philosophies. One such philosophy is based upon a flexible bag of rectangular cross section. A support plenum directs air to a plurality of bags each of a substantially rectangular cross-section which is defined by spaced bag panels interconnected by shorter sides. Each bag has an inlet connected to the support plenum and extends to a distal end. An elongated nozzle extends across the distal end of the bag between the sides and converges from the bag panels to a nozzle opening for directing air toward the object. The nozzle includes ends and first and second nozzle panels extending from the bag panels to the nozzle opening and across the bag between the ends thereof The nozzle includes a plurality of nozzle gussets connected to and extending between the first and second nozzle panels and spaced from one another across the nozzle. An assembly of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,346 which issued Sep. 10, 1996 to McElroy et al., including the inventor named herein.
These systems have proven to operate very satisfactorily; yet the quest remains to increase the water removing capacity for any given amount of air being distributed through the plenum chamber.